Naegeoya!
by anakYaDong
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Taecyeon setelah melihat mood Junsu hari ini? TaecSu slight Khunyoung n Channuneo. typo(s). mind to review?


Disclaimer: 2PM belongs to God, JYP Entertainment and their self. This Fic is mine.

Genre: Romance ^_^

Rated: T

Pairing: TaecSu sedikit Khunyoung, Channuneo

Warning: Typo(s). Shonen-ai. Gaje.

A/N: Inspired by Idol Army Season 3 Episode 4. W suka bgt ama Ep ini. Apalagi ama khunyoung moment-nya. Selamat menikmati

Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Taecyeon setelah melihat _mood_ Junsu hari ini?

Don't Like. Don't Read.

Naegeoya!

Selepas syuting _Idol Army_ untuk Episode _Christmas_, Junsu langsung menuju mobil 2PM. Ia mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya di belakang dekat dengan jendela. Dalam sekejap ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk langsung tertidur.

"Ah… Junsu-_hyung_ sudah tertidur. Ia kelelahan sepertinya." Wooyoung mendudukkan dirinya di depan Junsu. Ia sampai beberapa saat setelah Junsu tiba.

"Tentu saja dia kelelahan, Uyoungie. Dia pasti kelelahan melihat tingkah Taecyeon tadi. " Nichkhun menyusul Wooyoung masuk ke dalam mobil, ia lebih memilih duduk dibelakang namun sisi yang berbeda dari junsu. Nichkhun mulai bermain dengan _Handphone_-nya.

"Hmm… kau benar, _Hyung_." Wooyoung membenarkan ucapan Nichkhun seraya pindah kebelakang, duduk diantara Junsu dan Nichkhun.

"Kenapa pindah?" Nichkhun menatap Wooyoung bingung.

"Aku ingin duduk di sebelahmu, _Hyung_." Ucap Wooyoung dengan _aegyo_ dan merangkul lengan Nichkhun yang berada di sisinya. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan, _Hyung_?" Tanya Wooyoung melirik _Handphone_ Nichkhun.

"Ahh… Aku mau menelepon umma." Jawab Nichkhun singkat. Wooyoung semakin menyamankan dirinya di bahu Nichkhun. Nichkhun-pun menekan-nekan halus layar _Handphone_-nya. Setelah beberapa menit berbincang, ia mematikan sambungan. _Browsing _dengan _handphone_ canggihnya. Ia mencari fanfik Khunyoung yang sudah dibuat oleh para _shipper_. 'Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu aku membaca fanfik mereka ya?' batinnya.

Pintu mobil terbuka lagi, kali ini Jaebum yang membukanya. Ia menatap datar Wooyoung yang tertidur di bahu Nichkhun. Jaebum duduk tepat di depan Nichkhun. "Ya! Nichkhun… menurutmu apa wajar kita bermain seperti tadi? _Mouth to mouth_? _It's weird, you know_!" Ungkapnya sambil menutup pintu.

"Di sini sudah biasa, permainan seperti itu. _Just for fun_." Nichkhun menjawab tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layah _Handphone_.

Taecyeon dan Chansung yang terakhir sampai di dalam mobil. "Aku serius, _Hyung_. Aku bilang seperti itu pada Junho. Dan lihat… dia menurutinya." Chansung puas dengan pernyataannya. "Jelaskan? Dia lebih menginginkan aku, _Hyung_? Hahahaha." Chansung tertawa dengan tampang bodohnya. Taecyeon hanya membalas kalimat Chansung dengan jitakan pelan. "Khun-hyung, nanti aku pinjam kamar, ya? Hyung tidur dengan Wooyoung, Okay? Ayolah _Hyung_." Chansung memohon pada Nichkhun. "Aku sudah janji pada Nuneo, _Hyung_."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Yey! _Thanks Hyung_."

Tidak ada yang tahu, Taecyeon melirik Junsu dengan ujung matanya. Ia tahu, Junsu tidak sungguh-sungguh tertidur. Ia sangat tahu Junsu. Bahkan Ia lebih tahu Junsu dibanding Junsu sendiri. Apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi kali ini, batinnya.

_(-_-)_

Junsu mempercepat langkahnya memasuki _dorm_. Setibanya di kamar, Junsu mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Ia menyambar makan malam yang telah di pesan oleh Jaebum. "Ya! Pindahkan dulu semuanya ke dalam piring, Junsu-ya." Jaebum keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan Junsu.

"Jaebum-ah, aku sudah." Junsu kembali ke kamarnya setelah menghabiskan santapannya, melewati Taecyeon yang baru masuk ke _dorm_ mereka.

"Junsu… cepat sekali." Gumam Jaebum. "Kau sudah temui Minjae-hyung?" Jaebum bertanya pada Taecyeon yang baru ia lihat lalu membawa makan malam mereka ke meja makan.

"Ndeh, _Hyung_." Taecyeon menjawab singkat dan menyusul Junsu ke kamar.

Junsu menaiki tempat tidurnya, kasur di tingkat atas adalah miliknya dan yang bawah milik Taecyeon. Taecyeon melihat Junsu yang sudah terbaring di kasurnya. "Junsu-ya, sudah mau tidur?" Tanyanya.

"Hm…." Junsu menyahut singkat.

"Makan malammu?" Tanya Taecyeon lagi.

"Sudah." Junsu mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam dunia mimpi. Ia ingin sekali tertidur malam ini, secepatnya. Taecyeon hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Ia meninggalkan Junsu sendirian di kamar. Namja raksasa itu mencari santapan untuk mengisi perutnya. Ia menoleh pada Chansung yang asik menyuapi Junho. Mereka berdua duduk beriringan di meja makan dengan Junho yang sibuk _browsing_ tentang 'entah-apa-itu' di dunia maya. Ia juga melihat Jaebum sudah terbaring di atas sofa, sepertinya tertidur.

"Junho… kemana saja kau tadi? Tidak syuting bersama kami." Taecyeon bertanya dan duduk di hadapan Junho, ia mengambil semangkuk nasi.

"Aku sakit, Hyung." ia menjawab dan menoleh pada Chansung. "Chansung tidak mengizinkan aku ikut syuting hari ini." Jawab Junho lagi, melirik sebentar pada Taecyeon lalu melanjutkan kesibukannya. Chansung nyengir dan melahap makanannya dan Junho. "Oh… ya… mana Nichkhun-hyung dan Uyong? Aku belum melihat mereka kembali." Chansung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Taecyeon sibuk melahap makan malamnya.

Setelah makan malamnya selesai, Taecyeon kembali ke kamar dan mendapati Junsu yang sudah mendengkur. 'Ia sudah tidur.' Batin Taecyeon. Taecyeon membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur dan menyalakan laptopnya di atas dada. Mungkin ia akan begadang malam ini.

_(=_=)_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Pukul 01.30 KST, Taecyeon mematikan laptopnya. Ia melirik Junsu yang masih mendengkur. Perlahan, Taecyeon naik ke atas ranjang Junsu. Ia duduk di atas ranjang si pencinta panda, menyingkirkan boneka besar yang dipeluk Junsu. "Ya? Junsu-ya? _Ireona_… _bballi_." Taecyeon berusaha membangunkan Junsu dengan menggoyang pelan kepala Junsu. Ia sedikit beranjak, kedua lututnya telah berada di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Junsu. Tangan kirinya menahan berat badannya agar tidak memberatkan Junsu. Taecyeonpun mencium kedua mata Junsu yang masih terpejam. "_Ireona_…." Ucapnya lagi.

Junsu membuka matanya pelan. Setelah sadar akan situasi yang terjadi, Ia menghantamkan tinjunya di dada Taecyeon. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. "Pergi sana." Lanjutnya dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Aish!" Taecyeonpun meraih punggung dan kaki Junsu. Ia menggendong si pemuda panda ala _bridal style_.

"Ya! Turunkan aku! Taecyeon-ah! Kau ingin kita jatuh! Ya!" Junsu berteriak tidak terima.

"Ya… kau ingin membangunkan semua orang? Berhenti teriak. Dan kita tidak akan jatuh kalau kau diam menurutiku." Dengan perlahan, Taecyeon membawa Junsu turun dari ranjangnya. Junsu hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Taecyeon. Taecyeon membawa tubuh mereka keluar dari kamar. "Hm… kau semakin berat Junsu-ya." Aku Taecyeon.

"Ya! Kau…." Junsu meninju bahu Taecyeon pelan. Taecyeo hanya tertawa, menampakkan deret-deret besar gigi putihnya. "Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Junsu.

"Kau buka pintunya." Junsu pun membuka pintu _dorm_ mereka. Ia masih di dalam gendongan Taecyeon.

"Kita mau kemana? Tengah malam begini… aku masih mengantuk." Junsu mencoba protes.

"Mengembalikan Su Panda menjadi seperti biasa."

"Ya! Memang aku kenapa?" Taecyeon hanya diam saja, ia masuk ke dalam _lift _dan membawa Junsu ke atap apartemen mereka.

Taecyeon menurunkan Junsu, ia langsung memeluk Junsu dari belakang. Pemuda itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher dan pinggang Junsu. Di tengah kelip bintang pada malam yang dingin, ia mencoba menghangatkan tubuh mereka berdua dengan pelukannya. "Jangan marah, ya…." Ungkap Taecyeon.

"Siapa yang marah? Aku? Aku tidak marah." Junsu melepas pelukan Taecyeon dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Jangan Cemburu lagi…." Taecyeon melanjutkan.

"Apalagi… cemburu. Aku tidak cemburu. Untuk apa aku cemburu?" Junsu menjawab, Taecyeon hanya diam. "Lagipula… ciuman Changmin-hyung lumayan juga. Aku cukup menikmatinya." Ucap Junsu dengan ekspresi menantang. Taecyeon memberikan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau dengan Seulong-hyung. Aku dengan Changmin-hyung. Jadi, kita impas." Tambah Junsu.

"Kau… menikmatinya?" Tanya Taecyeon tak percaya.

"Hm. Bukankah kau juga."

"Ya! Akanku tunjukkan seperti apa yang namanya menikmati!" Dengan cepat tangan kiri Taecyeon meraih leher Junsu sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memenjara pinggang pemuda pecinta panda, kekasihnya. Dengan kecepatan super, Taecyeon mengklaim bibir Junsu dengan bibir miliknya, agak kasar.

Junsu mencoba melepaskan ciuman itu. "Ya! Kau! _Sae*ki_!" umpat Junsu.

Taecyeon menatap Junsu tajam. Junsu membuang tatapannya ke kanan. Taecyeon kembali mendekati Junsu. Pelan, ia meraih dagu Junsu. Taecyeon mencoba meraih bibir Junsu lagi. Namun, sebelum bibir keduanya bersentuhan, ia berbisik pelan "Apa aku terlihat menikmatinya? Bahkan bibir kami tidak bersentuhan. Bagaimana aku bisa menikmatinya? Kami tidak berciuman. Itu hanya sebatas _games_." Taecyeon kembali mengecup bibir Junsu, kali ini dengan lembut. Ia mengulum bibir bawah Junsu dengan lembut dan pelan. Tidak hanya sekali, namun beberapa kali. Junsupun ikut membalas ciuman itu. Mereka saling melumat. Pada akhirnya, Taecyeon melepaskan jalinan bibir mereka dengan enggan. "Yang barusan… baru aku menikmatinya. Bisakah kau melihat perbedaanya? Junsu-ya? Jangan menikmati ciuman dari orang lain, Junsu-ya. Kau… _naegeoya_!"

"Kau… juga… _naegeoya_." Junsu berucap pelan, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Taecyeon kembali membalik tubuh Junsu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Taecyeon mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menggunakan kehangatan tubuhnya untuk mengahangatkan tubuh Junsu.

"Ndeh…." Junsu tersenyum simpul.

"Mau ciuman lagi? Agar lebih hangat?" Taecyeon menggoda Junsu. "Akh!" Teriak pemuda itu ketika Junsu menyikut perutnya.

"Kau mengajakku kemari hanya untuk ini?"

"Memang kau ingin apa? Ingin yang lebih? Mana bisa kita melakukannya di sini. Setidaknya harus di kamar. Di ruangan yang terkunci."

"Ya!" Junsu berteriak lagi.

"Aku ingin seperti ini. Memelukmu seperti ini. Hal yang kecil, memang. Tapi tak bisa selalu ku lakukan, Junsu-ya. Jadi, biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini, malam ini. Karena… besok kita akan kembali dalam kesibukan kita yang melelahkan." Ungkap Taecyeon. Junsu hanya terdiam dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka malam ini. "Kau tahu… tadi aku membaca fanfik tentang kita. Kau tahu… ceritanya tentang kita melakukan sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan Chansung dan Junho. Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Ya! Sudah ku bilang berhenti membaca fanfik-fanfik itu, Taecyeon-ah! Dasar _babo_!"

FIN

A/N: Mianhae… jika ff w gaje. W belum terbiasa dengan ff sho-ai. Jadi, mungkin feelnya gak dalam. Namanya juga ff.


End file.
